In typical play articles including a ball, an outer surface of the play articles is covered with rubber materials. An air injection hole is formed in the outer surface, and a predetermined amount of air is injected to maintain its proper form.
The play articles can be able to bounce by pressure of air. They are used for various exercises and activities.
However, the play articles are not reusable if the outer surface fabricated using the rubber materials is damaged. In case of a ball or similar articles, a noise may occur when it explodes by instantaneous pressure. They do not maintain the proper form when air minutely leaks from the air injection hole. In case of a ball, its intrinsic function is lost.
As a way to solve these problems, the play articles have been fabricated using a polyurethane foam process, and then the foamed surface is coated using coating solution or applied with a sticker which has the same surface as the play articles.
However, such conventional play articles still have some problems. For example, the foam of the articles has a relatively low elasticity. It has a water absorptivity which is so high as to make the articles unsuitable for use in water. The articles with the foams have a poor surface coating and closing processes.
The above information disclosed in this Background Art section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.